


Mystic Messenger One Shot

by Xathia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xathia/pseuds/Xathia
Summary: One-shots and stories involving the characters from the game available on the app store.





	1. Hiding from a Hacker {Smut}

She thought that she had been smart enough, making aliases and ensuring that it was never mentioned to him. But then he had gotten bored whilst he was meant to be working at one point and had decided to go trawling through the internet. She had a habit of watching the same things and then adding her own twist in the fanfiction. He had no clue that she had been doing this, but she was an excellent writer in her own right for sure. 

He knew that there was always hot topic debate about if fanfiction was really something to count as writing, but if he would showcase her as a prime example then there would never be any arguments otherwise. He did need to let her know though, and judging from the way her writing had been going, then he had an idea as to what she was wanting to try out. 

Seven hadn't meant to end up obsessively tracking her. He had been looking up what she had been trying out recently in the bedroom, to see where her inspiration was coming from so he could surprise her as well. Then he had found the pattern from a series of one-shots over an otome game that she would be playing on a daily basis, and he was impressed at the following she had accumulated. Though he had already targeted those who had dared to try and say she wasn't good enough, they had suddenly acquired a virus which left them unable to criticise anywhere they went. Vanderwood had been fuming when it came to light he had spent time on making a virus rather than doing his work, but the job was done regardless. 

He was hurt a little. She hadn't told him that she was doing the smut writing, and would use him as the guinea pig. He could see everything they'd tried reflected in her work, she was a stickler for detail and reality that was certain. He had only found out it was her when he'd read so many of them that he had to know who it was. When it kept coming back to their apartment on the tracker's, he was initially confused. Until he opened her laptop to do a check for viruses like she asked, and she had left a browser tab open. She was the author he had been chasing down, and it made sense as to how she'd managed to describe everything with such accuracy. He did now know how it felt to her when he was pinning her to the bed and fucking her with the relentlessness he adopted when he was frustrated. And any doubts about her not enjoying it vanished. Apparently, his girlfriend had a kink for things being rough. 

“Saeyoung?” She called out, home from picking up some groceries and surprised to see that Vanderwood wasn't pacing about their living room and yelling at her partner about work. 

Her laptop was open on the kitchen side, showing her blog that she was writing the fanfiction on, and a sticky note simply saying 'I think we need to talk'. 

Her stomach sank like a stone, and the groceries were abandoned on the side as she immediately bolted for their bedroom. The office door was open, and there wasn't the sound of keys tapping away in the background. 

Panic was my initial reaction. I had never told Saeyoung what I spent all my time doing on the laptop whilst he was busy with work. Especially since it had given me many ideas about how to spice things up in the bedroom between us. He had never once complained or even asked where these things had come from as I burst into the bedroom, fully expecting to just see him napping in a rare moment of peace he got from work. 

The door shut straight behind me, and before I could turn around, a pair of lips were on my neck as the sound and the feel of handcuffs locked around my wrists. 

“Mm, I found your blog,” I had never heard such a dark and dominating tone to Saeyoung's voice. “So naughty, thinking you could hide from me everything you were thinking of,” he was practically purring as a blindfold was tied around my head, nibbling and sucking on my earlobe before pushing me forward onto our bed. “If you wanted to be treated like a fuck toy then all you had to do was ask,” he chuckled as I was already starting to soak my panties through. I began to tug and test the handcuffs, trying to work out if they were weak enough to be broken before I felt my legs being parted by my lover's hands. “You really should have told me you naughty girl,” he sighed dramatically, purposely abusing the fact that I couldn't see and my hands were behind my back. His fingers were trailing up the inside of my skirt and thighs, using every opportunity to pinch at my skin before he reached my panties, and then sighed in an over dramatised manner. “I don't even know why you bother wearing panties really,” he criticised before sharply pulling them down. 

He yanked my knees up so I was balanced on the edge of the bed, my back sloped forward and my cheek pressed into the mattress. His hand was a little more forceful than necessary, but it was proving to me who was in charge as I was positioned for his ease of access. 

Two fingers dove in with an expertise and confidence I'd not experienced from my other half. I squealed and instantly tightened around him, which made him pause before swiftly removing them and then noisily started to clean his fingers. 

Then I felt the weight of his body lift away from me, leaving my pussy open to anyone who could come past. My skirt was scrunched up around my hips, a gentle breeze telling me that he had walked past but I couldn't feel him physically at any point. The room was now silent and it was making me desperate. 

“I'm sorry,” I moaned, begging for some contact as I began to fidget on the bed. “Please Saeyoung, I need you,” I whimpered, trying to figure out where he was. I was not in a comfortable position, and I was trying to use my shoulders to 'walk' me forward on the bed. 

I gasped as an egg was slid straight into my cunt. My partner's fingers were defiant in their task, knowing exactly where to put the toy before removing them sharply. 

The egg was violently vibrating, my pussy tightening on the toy as I moaned loudly. I was desperate for my clit to get the stimulation it needed now, there was a burning desire as I kept tugging hard on the handcuffs. 

Then the tempo of the toy changed. It was going between violent and then very soft, keeping me deep in the grasp of Saeyoung's control and unable to cum like I was now getting desperate to. I couldn't even hear him move, he had likely taken all chances of me figuring him out and was avoiding the squeaking floorboards on purpose. My breathing was hitching constantly, and I was drooling as I kept getting close to my desired release before the toy would be turned down. 

“I see the appeal of this scene now,” Seven had never sounded so serious. “I must admit, seeing you so wanton is something I never thought I'd enjoy.”

“Please, I need to cum, I'm sorry I didn't tell you Saeyoung,” I was begging, and still constantly pulling on the handcuffs. 

“I'm not sure I believe you right now,” I could feel the ghostly presence of his hand about to cup my sex. “You are gushing though, and I can tell how close you are from those little whimpering noises that keep slipping out when you think you're being quiet,” it amused him, a chuckle slipped out. 

Then relief was coming my way. 

The egg was turned onto its full power, and his thumb was pushing onto my clit. My hips moved of their own accord, grinding my clit hard into his hand before my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks falling off a skyscraper. I screamed, uncaring that anyone could possibly hear me, my cunt spasming around the egg as it tried to milk it for the non-existent cum. My mind in sheer bliss that enveloped my whole body. 

I was panting, and my hands had been released from the handcuffs, resting either side of my head, though the blindfold was still on. 

“That sounded like a good start,” Saeyoung chuckled, before pushing my body further up the bed. “But now it's my turn,” he growled, nipping at the back of my shoulder. “Hands forward, you're only allowed them back to balance yourself, but keep your head against the bed, I like you in this position,” I could hear him smirking. 

And then he simply plunged his entire length into my waiting cunt. The egg was still vibrating on high, and fucking me at the same time. I was heading for my second orgasm quickly. 

“Please, can I play with my clit?” I whimpered, tilting my head back a little before it was pushed and forced to stay back against the mattress. 

“Only because I want you cumming like the slut you are around my cock,” I was in too much pleasure to be ashamed of anything right now, my hand working its way down my body. “Ah, fuck,” Saeyoung wasn't going to last long. 

His hips were jerky and unstable in their hard thrusts and then my second orgasm tore through me. 

I was milking him and the egg, my cunt greedily gobbling and sucking everything my lover had to give as he used me like the hole I was. 

I whited out momentarily. I blinked slowly and found that I could see again. The bedroom was in low light, and I was in Saeyoung's arms, resting against his chest as he stroked my head. I snuggled into him, purring softly in content. 

“I should have guessed that you weren't into the straight forward things,” my lover murmured, brushing a kiss against my forehead. 

“I'm sorry I kept it quiet, I think we both enjoyed that,” I apologised, kissing his cheek. 

“Oh, this is just a rest break, I'm not done with your punishment,” Saeyoung smiled, his glimmering eyes promising me a thorough tryst.


	2. The After Party {Smut}

It was our third party, and it was as busy as ever as I greeted the guests on their arrival. I had spent the morning with a hair and makeup artist to get ready, mostly at my husband’s insistence, and I hadn’t been allowed near my phone either. It hadn’t been long after the first party that we’d gotten married, and the previous one had set a new record for the charity raising. So I was hoping with even bigger names and a longer guest list that we could get some of them into outbidding each other on the photos that V always donated to these events. It was all about slight gestures and getting them to ‘prove’ who had the more money, it was all for a good cause at least as I smiled automatically for the next big name to walk through the door. 

“Saskia!” Zen greeted me enthusiastically, picking me up and twirling me around in a tight hug before setting me back down again, though he kept ahold of my hands with the appearance of keeping me steady. “You look more stunning than ever,” and then his actor’s pout came out. “And it’s all wasted on Jumin,” he sighed dramatically before kissing the back of my hands. 

“Hello Zen,” I giggled, and beamed warmly at him. “I was thrilled to hear that you wrangled time off to get here, especially with so many of the guests coming for your name,” I admitted in a low voice. “There are a few agencies here, so you might want to mingle loudly and you might get a couple more sponsors?” I suggested quietly. It was always an excellent chance for all of the RFA to improve their careers, as Seven cut his way through the line for his greeting.

The hacker hugged me tightly and then gave me a little twirl to see how I looked in the dress. “It’s been ages, are you sure Jumin isn’t overworking you?” The redhead pouted. “He’s keeping me from seeing my beloved Elly!”

“Elizabeth the Third is just fine without you Luciel,” I teased, “And what work? All I do is RFA,” I smiled. “Aside from Elizabeth the Third’s babysitter of course.”

“A task which you do excellently may I remind you, my love,” Jumin’s voice came from behind us and I was pulled back into him for a kiss. “She dotes on you more than me now I do believe,” he smiled. 

“I still can’t get used to this Jumin,” Zen pouted. “He has emotions and talks about things that aren’t his cat.”

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you,” my husband replied with a straight face before I had to slip back away to finish greeting all of the guests when Jaehee came up to let Jumin know that some important business contacts had arrived. 

Half of the party guests were previous attendants and commented on how well we’d outdone ourselves again this time, whilst others were marvelling at such a glamorous event and how it’d been put together. I smiled and chatted with anyone and everyone since I was mostly the only common contact they had with everyone else in the room. 

“Young lady?” A wealthy businessman politely waited for me to finish talking with a group of eager young animal activists, who I introduced to Yoosung with his veterinarian skills, and then decided to take on my attention. “You look the most stunning this afternoon,” he smiled, and I could feel the usual flirtation speil, especially since he had never once glanced at my fingers for the incredibly obvious rings. He picked up my right hand and kissed the back of it, whilst I tried to politely play the devoted host of the event. “I was wondering what your plans were after this?” 

“I’m very sorry sir, but as the hostess, I must ensure that everything is looked after correctly and taken away,” I tried to politely decline, and then his grip tightened. 

“I have a lot of money at my disposal,” he huffed. “I will pay for whatever you want-”

“As does my husband, sir,” I snatched my hand away and immediately turned away from the conversation. 

Zen had seen the entire situation and had come to my rescue. 

“Oh! Saskia!” He beamed brightly and making such a fuss that the old man couldn’t try anything with the immediate vicinity attention all on us. “There’s someone I’ve been dying for you to meet,” he feigned before dragging me off to the other side of the room. 

We stopped at the far side of the stage, and I had to giggle. “Thank you,” I smiled. “He was rather slimy,” I admitted. 

“Well, your husband wasn’t coming to your rescue,” Zen scowled darkly. “Honestly, he doesn’t deserve you,” the actor pouted. “He locked you up a few days after you joined the RFA-”

“Zen, he was scared, we all were then, remember?” I gently reminded him, putting my hands on the man’s shoulders. “He was experiencing these emotions for the first time and he didn’t know what to do,” I smiled. 

I wasn’t expecting the actor to give me a sad smile and cup my cheek before kissing my forehead. 

“You always make excuses for his behaviour,” he sighed. 

“Excuse me,” my husband interrupted us, and I smiled at him. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time,” he apologised, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me close to him. 

“It’s fine,” I shook my head as I felt Zen glaring at Jumin. “I just need to remember that some people think money will buy anything and anyone,” I sighed, resting my head against my husband’s shoulder momentarily. “Have you seen your father yet? He was meant to attend,” I frowned. 

“Yes, that’s where I was, he went to have a word about touching his daughter-in-law in such a manner,” Jumin brushed aside as he physically checked me over for any problems before Zen left us in a huff. “I saw the way Zen was looking at you and touching you my dear,” he warned me, making standing suddenly very complex as I clung to my husband. The tone of voice he was using, was promising that once we were alone, things were going to be very different. 

The auction proved to be the most successful one to date, and my theory on ego and trying to prove who had the most money turned out to be very true when you add in an eager father-in-law to start them all off. It was mostly shaking hands and wishing people well as people threw business cards into the bowl for future invitations as they left now, and leaving only the RFA behind. 

I turned around and smiled widely at all of them as the stress leading up to this had all now evaporated. It was only good news and press for the charities as the staff began to move in and clean up. I had every intention of staying behind to help, but Jumin appeared to have other ideas. 

His arm was firmly wrapped around my waist as we gathered as a group near the entrance hall to the venue. 

“We really should meet up more often,” I smiled to them all, not realising that I was being inched towards the doors. 

“We should!” Seven bounced up and glomped both me and Jumin. “Because you two are going to have babies and then no time for us anymore!” He started pulling faces to stimulate a sobbing gesture. “And I won’t get to see my beloved Elly again!” 

“It’s Elizabeth the Third,” Jumin hotly replied. “And you’re still on a restraining order from seeing her,” he glowered intensely at the redhead. 

“She misses me! True love is being kept apart by Jumin!” Seven wailed. 

“Have you ever considered taking up acting?” I asked, tilting my head before Zen swept in, and kissed the back of my hand with a romantic flair. 

I could feel the blush on my cheeks rising as Jaehee coughed to interrupt everything. “Please remember you have an important meeting tomorrow, Mr Han,” she nodded to us both. I’d managed to make Jaehee’s life a lot easier since I insisted on joining in to help with her duties. I had joint control and access to the diaries of my husband and his father, though I tended to intervene more with the Chairman and let Jaehee deal with my wound up husband with work. 

“Hmph,” was the only noise made before I was sharply dragged away, leaving me to wave goodbye to the rest of the RFA.

Driver Kim gave us both a curt nod as we slid into the back seats of the car. I was perfectly capable of driving, but Jumin wouldn’t budge on the subject. Driver Kim was always to hand anyway whenever I requested unless he was already taking Jumin somewhere for meetings or to the airport for his international business trips. My husband was busy tapping away on his phone as I watched the world go by out of the window. Everyone had their own little worlds, and it was so pleasing to see so many people happy, and then I felt Jumin’s fingertips invade over my thighs. It made me freeze slightly, it was a perfectly innocent gesture to anyone who looked, but I knew what he really meant. My breath was hitched in my throat, and I couldn’t bring myself to look at my husband. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide anything from Driver Kim if I did. 

“Just wait,” my husband whispered in my ear, and I could recognise that tone from anywhere as my entire body tensed up instinctively. 

The drive home seemed to last forever, I swore that Driver Kim was doing it on Jumin’s instruction. His hand stayed firmly in place on my thigh, and it was driving me nuts to try and keep a composed image. The bodyguards all greeted us as usual, pleased to see that nothing had happened on our way home, but then looked perplexed as I seemed to be in a hurry to get inside for some privacy. 

“Ah,” Jumin smirked as the front door closed, and I went to touch him. His hands were enclosed around my wrists and stopped me in mid-air. “Go and take the dress off, and assume the position over the bed,” he told me, “And make sure to take off all your makeup,” he added. 

I groaned but pulled away from the man to comply with his instructions. 

“And I heard that,” he added on nonchalantly, moving towards a currently sleeping Elizabeth the Third. 

I had to bite the inside of my lip as I retreated to our bedroom. The penthouse suite had changed drastically since I had moved in, there was a lot more colour to things, though Jaehee said nothing would ever hide all of Elizabeth’s fur, even if I purchased everything in the exact shade of her coat. 

I dutifully removed my makeup first, trying to hurry without doing a rush job. I went to remove the hairpins that kept my hair up, but then remembered that Jumin had said nothing about it and decided to leave it as it. 

The dress was tricky. It was a high collar clip and a zip down the back. There was literally no way I could take it off myself as I sighed and realised the trap I’d fallen into. 

“Jumin?” I called out, keeping my head facing away from the doorway. “I can’t remove the dress by myself.”

“I know,” he wandered up to the room at a casual pace, and then closed the bedroom door behind him. It made me stiffen up a little before I felt his cool fingertips in the path of the zipper as he slowly undid my dress. “Take it off,” he stated after sliding it forward a little. 

I carefully made sure to step out accordingly before putting it on the hangar. 

I was then thrust forward so I was bent over the bed, still in my heels and underwear as his hand remained over the back of my neck. I could feel his fingers trailing over the dip of my lower back between the corset and my lace panties, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from making any noise. He trailed over the silk stockings carefully, his feather-light touches just reminding me that he was there before he came down to my feet and shoes. With the gentlest of touches, he undid the straps and removed my feet from the heels, placing my feet back on the carpet delicately before following the same path with my stockings. I didn’t dare to make any movement he didn’t gesture for me to make first. 

His hands cupped my cheeks, giving my ass a good squeeze before he slapped down across my right cheek suddenly. I squeaked in surprise, and my body jaunted forward.

“You’ve been extremely naughty today, so count,” he cooly stated.

“One,” I managed to stutter out, my eyes squeezed shut as I hoped he didn’t touch my panties just yet. 

“Two,” I gasped, it was in virtually the same spot on my left cheek. 

“Three,” I moaned, he’d struck half over the first one. 

“Four,” I whimpered as he claimed an entirely new patch on my left cheek. 

“Five,” I breathed out as both hands slapped down across my cheeks. 

He paused to admire how pink my skin was as I glanced back over my shoulder. He looked so handsome in a suit, that we usually needed to allocate the time to sort out any issues when he had to wear one. It still stunned me after three years of marriage that he could do this to me just by wearing such clothes. 

“I’m not sure why you bothered to wear these panties,” Jumin’s voice brought me out of my suit fantasy and made me blush bright red. “They offer no protection, especially when it’s clear you’ve been thinking about someone for most of the event,” he drawled, trailing a finger under the wet fabric, up and down my slit softly. “Who made you this wet?” He demanded to know, bending his body to frame mine, his teeth pulling on my ear.

“You did!” I gasped as his fingers slid into my dripping core. 

“I think you need a good reminder of who you’re married to,” he curtly stated before standing up again. He arranged the silk bonds around my wrists to tie them behind my back and then stepped away momentarily. I heard the sound of him carefully putting his suit into the dry cleaning pile, and it was in moments like this that I had no idea how he could keep his calm. 

My lace panties were delicately peeled off and down my legs, and my husband lifted my feet out of them accordingly. I couldn’t hold back a squeal as his tongue roughly parted my lips, and made me rock forward onto the balls of my feet instinctively to try and get a better angle. 

A sharp slap to my sensitive cheek was the sole reminder I got. I wasn’t to move as I felt Jumin’s tongue happily lapping up every little bit of my gushing juices from my red hot cunt. 

“You taste absolutely divine darling,” he announced after a few minutes of merciless tongue action and purposely avoiding my clit. And then a short laugh as a whine came from my throat. “So needy,” he smirked, and then slid a finger into my pussy. “So wet too,” he commented before I was left alone for thirty seconds, though it felt like a lifetime. 

His cock thrust straight into my soaked cunt in one go. All of the air was pushed out of my lungs as a strangled gasp escaped from me. My entire body was pushed against the mattress before Jumin grabbed hold of my bound wrists and my hips, as my cunt contracted tightly around him. 

“I love the feeling of you doing that,” Jumin groaned before pulling out of me entirely. I was about to complain when he flipped me onto my back and thrust straight back in. “And this should remind you exactly who can do this to you,” he promised, burying his head in the crook of my neck as my legs locked around his waist. 

“Please Jumin,” I begged, bucking up and against his hips hard. “I’m so close,” I whimpered as he sucked on the neck dark spot he’d made on my neck. “Please,” I gasped. 

He languished his tongue over my skin, furiously pounding into me as though thinking about it whilst a slender finger brushed over my exposed clit. 

“Please, you’re the only one who makes me this wet and horny and you’re the only one who I can orgasm to,” I begged, nearly on the verge of tears at how close I was. 

“Good girl,” he whispered in my ear before pressing down in a firm circle on my bundle of nerves. 

My mind went blank, and everything was sensitised as my back arched off the bed. My chest was pushed into his as my cunt spasmed wildly around his intrusive cock. But he didn’t let the fact I’d had one orgasm stop him from doing a thing. 

“Jumin?” I gasped, my nails digging into my palms as he continued to stoke at my clit. 

“I love it when you say my name like that, and I know no one else gets to hear it,” he growled as his thrusts began a little sloppier but more violent. “Cum for me again,” he demanded as I felt his own orgasm impending. 

I screamed the bedroom down, and I was glad the whole place was soundproof, otherwise the guards would have been barging in. 

My entire body sagged as I could barely string a sentence together in my head. My husband was still on top of me, also catching his breath before he started to slide out of me. 

“Can you untie me now please?” I groaned, rolling over to get off my bound arms. 

“Only because you cry my name out in such a sweet manner,” Jumin chuckled, leisurely undoing the silk before he began to loosen the laces of my corset. Both items went flying before my naked body was pulled into him, a soft and contented sigh escaping as I was enveloped in his arms. His fingers delicately stroking up and down my back as I wrapped my arms around him, my head resting on his chest as I was struggling to keep my eyes open. “Go to sleep,” a kiss was brushed against my forehead. 

“Mm, I love you,” I murmured, obeying without a question. 

“I love you too,” Jumin smiled, stroking my hair free of the pins as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Hide and Seek

“Saeyoung?” It was the weirdest thing to come home to silence, and Vanderwood wasn't around either. I had been out helping Jaehee with her café as had been 'approved' by my boyfriend's bosses as appropriate work without interfering with them. Our apartment was chaos, that was our normality after all of the problems we'd had getting to this stage. I frowned and then spotted the bunch of hydrangeas in red and pink on the coffee table.

_If you can find me before the hour is up, then you get to choose your gift. Otherwise, you are my gift._

I had to laugh. Of course, it was our anniversary, Saeyoung wouldn't forget despite all the appearances. He never was the type to get the material gifts, we treasured our time together and made memories and photographs to cherish. No wonder Vanderwood wasn't around as I remembered the previous year when the agent had tried to interfere on the date and had ended up being made to look like the stalker in public. It had taken weeks for that to be resolved, Saeyoung had refused every apology until Vanderwood made the effort to apologise to me with an 'appropriate' gift of an on an obnoxious bunch of roses and lilies. The lesson had obviously stuck since his bosses were appearing to cooperate for the night.

Unfortunately for me, the apartment was built for my partner's protection. He knew it in ways I could only dream of. Time was never going to be on my side as I started opening the kitchen cupboards.

Then I noticed a small note with my name on it, and a love heart underneath in the third floor cabinet I opened.

_Not even close. But I can see that cute and frustrated expression on your face. Think about me._

I couldn't help but smile in automation. It was just like Saeyoung to tease me lightly, whilst giving me clues. He knew exactly where I would start looking before I turned my attention to his workroom. I never believed that I would take to learning Arabic to just get around my own apartment, but then I wasn't sure that any relationship involving Saeyoung was going to be that normal. Even as friends, Zen, Jumin, Jaehee and Yoosung had to admit that nothing was remotely average around the hacker.

Another note was balanced on his keyboard, this time my name with a flower next to it.

_It's cute. You'll just have scoffed and rolled your eyes. You aren't thinking like me, but you are thinking about me. It tends to get steamy._

He was enjoying this way too much whilst plotting this out. It made me smile too much as I tucked the second note into my pocket along with the first one, and immediately went to the bathroom. I dove around the corridor neatly, knowing that he always left the wardrobe door open, or some kind of item to trip up any unsuspecting individual. Guests never walked away from our apartment without an injury of some kind. We were keeping tallies and tabs on our friends, and constantly making bets as to who would get hurt first or the most over the next few days or weeks.

This one was written in lipstick on the mirror.

_I used the one that you don't like. And I will replace it. Because I know how much you love it when I kiss your lipstick off you. You caught me in the literal sense of steamy too. But not this kind. The other kind._

A heart outline was the end of the message. He wouldn't mean the bedroom, that was too obvious as I remembered about the conservatory. Well, it was a room with bulletproof glass ceiling more than a conservatory, but it allowed for us to star gaze in relative safety. We had steamed up the glass on more than one occasion for certain.

My feet couldn't move fast enough to the room.

It was decorated from floor to ceiling, every language known to say 'I love you' and variations of the phrase. A star projector lighting the room with our favourite constellations in their 'positions' according to country location around the world. There was limited floor space, most of it was covered with blankets, throws and pillows. My heart was threatening to burst.

And then Saeyoung was down on one knee, a ring box in hand and an expression of such love and devotion that no one could ever doubt his emotions.

“Please, do me the honour,” he softly asked. His golden eyes brimming with anxiety before I threw myself into his arms.

“Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!” I was trying to not cry, and failing spectacularly. I was sobbing like a baby as Saeyoung shakily slid the ring onto my hand. I was curled in his lap as the kisses gravitated to our lips, slow and hazy, building the lust between us.

“Jumin might stop scolding us now,” my partner muttered, and I let a giggle out. “I think you might find though, that you are now my present. You took too long to get home,” I could feel his smirk against my lips as we kept kissing.

“I had noticed you'd set everything up to sleep in here tonight,” I replied, making a gesture to all the pillows and sofa cushions that were sprawled across the floor.

“Yup! Because I want to make everything so memorable for you,” he had me sprawled out against the cushions and blankets, cosied up and warm as his hand cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking my face. “So, I wanted everything to be perfect.”

“It is perfect, I love you,” I reiterated, a smile spreading before I realised what I was doing, and I kissed him softly.

 


	4. Wearing his Shirt {Smut}

It had been a long day as usual, and it had felt much longer with the fact that Jumin had been forced to be away from his wife for over a week now. Usually, he would have insisted that Aerion joined him, but she had been tied up with the latest party which was due to occur in a few days time. He was surprised that landing in the land of money had barely changed the woman, she was as grounded as ever, and had even dismissed the maid saying that it was perfectly within her capabilities of keeping the penthouse clean. The heir had been dubious, but she was more than capable by everything that he had seen so far. 

She was also the only person who he trusted to look after Elizabeth the Third adequately. The cat had also taken a preference to Aerion, much to Jumin's surprise and her amusement as he rubbed his forehead. The wariness of the trip was starting to get to him, and now his mask was starting to slip as he was inching closer to home. 

The security offered a tilt of their heads as he brushed past, unable to contain his eagerness to see his beloved. 

She wasn't there to greet him, and disappointment and something else was welling up deep inside the man. The sounds of her voice were tempting and luring him through to the living room. He was helpless to resist and kicked his shoes off with an urgency he had not experienced before. 

The sight that greeted him made his mouth water, and his jaw slacken. 

It was obvious as to why she hadn't come to greet him. She was dancing around in their living room, wearing her noise cancelling headphones that were wirelessly connected to their music player, a duster in one hand and clad only in one of his shirts. The ends of it brushed the tops of her thighs, it was only barely covering her hips and it left very little to the imagination. It was a sight that Jumin had burned into his memory before he couldn't contain his lust any longer. 

She squealed loudly, her headphones knocked clear and clattering against the floor as Jumin buried his head into the crook of her neck. 

“Jumin!” Her laughter was music to his ears as his arms were locked around her waist and lifting her body off the floor. “I didn't hear you come in.”

“I'm almost glad you didn't, I wouldn't want anyone else to see this,” he declared, shifting an arm to scoop her legs up. “Especially since I'm highly suspicious that you happen to have forgotten to wear any underwear.” His tone was that of a disappointed parent, but the glimmer in his eyes was unmistakable. 

His steps were swift, and the duster was dropped on the rushed route to the bedroom. His grip was firm and the first kiss was hard. He was after compliance from the woman he held so dear as he lowered her to their bed. He was impatient to feel her physically against him as he kept sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her taste was divine as her nimble fingers were making swift work of removing his jacket and tie before she was undoing his shirt. Her eagerness was making him melt inside. To be needed in such a manner, it was sheer bliss as his finger began to tease at her clit and slit. 

“You're so wet,” his voice was muffled by his lips pressed into her neck. 

“No markings,” she gasped. “The dress-” 

Her words were swallowed by him as Jumin claimed her mouth once more, a finger sliding into her pussy. He groaned into the kiss, relishing the feeling of her walls gripping at him and demanding more as her body arched into his. She was struggling to undo his belt, her hands were trembling and she had resorted to pulling now at the tough material, eliciting a chuckle from her husband who reluctantly pulled away from her. 

A whine was delightful to hear, sending shivers down Jumin's back before he took no effort in removing the final clothing barrier on him. Aerion had undone the shirt buttons and was moving to slip the shirt off. He didn't want that. He wanted to take her now whilst wearing his shirt. He lunged back forward, pinning her wrists to the bed and kissing her passionately as their naked flesh finally touched. Her breasts pushing into his toned chest as his hands slid over her heated skin, as though he was relearning the curves of her body. 

“Aerion,” he breathed her name, looking at her flushed face with her heavily-lidded eyes gazing with a combination of lust and adoration. Her hips wriggled under him, demanding attention as his cock brushed against her slit. She nodded eagerly, pushing her hips down against him before his tips were teasing her entrance. 

“Jumin,” she whined, throwing her head back against the covers. “I can't wait any more,” her lips were forming a pronounced pout as she tried to stroke his throbbing cock. 

“Only because you look so ravishing like this,” he murmured, sucking on her earlobe as he thrust his length into her begging cunt. 

Her noises were so delightful and encouraging. Picking her hips up to drive into her at new angles, as her arms were around his neck and clawing at his back. Her voice was dripping with desire and begging for him to go deeper and harder, and then she started talking about impregnation and how round she would get growing his heir. 

“Imagine that,” she whispered, thrusting up eagerly to meet his hips. “Are you trying to impregnate me now?” Aerion was teasing him, her cunt gripping him like a glove as her fingers were grinding and pushing on her clit. “Is that what you really want?” Her voice was starting to hitch in her throat as Jumin kept ploughing into her. “To show the world how much I am yours?” 

“Always,” his voice was wavering, but his assurance was definite as his thrusting became jerky. “Aerion,” he moaned as her pussy spasmed hard around his cock, milking him for every ounce of cum he had. Her squeals of delight and the way her body arched for him, it brought out the primal side as he bit down hard on her collar bone. His tongue lapped over her skin as he spilled his cum into her cunt, her noises encouraging his lack of decorum before they collapsed into the bed. 

Aerion was panting slightly, but she was content as her fingers stroked through her husband's hair. His arms were locked around her torso, and his head resting on her chest. It had been lonely at nights without her and he had found him pining for her often. He would let her recuperate, but this was far from the end of the night.


End file.
